


APH【白露】一块玻璃渣

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: AU一块玻璃渣，割破了值夜班的急诊室医生脆弱的心灵（应该能猜出医生是谁吧





	APH【白露】一块玻璃渣

“今天晚上，不太晚的时候，大概两个小时之前，我正走在路上，看到一个瓶子……”

当班的医生静静的听着面前这位病人的解释，他闻出对方身上的酒气，看到那双紫色的眼睛微微发红，感到一股热乎乎的发酵似的气息在自己鼻子下面转悠，猜测这个‘故事’也才开了个头。好在他刚来接班，这会儿正巧没有其他病人，所以他还有些许耐心去倾听一个醉鬼阐述病情。

“布拉金斯基先生？”他接过病例和一叠化验单，“伊万·布拉金斯基？”

对方点点头，继续说下去，“我一眼就看出那是个酒瓶子了，医生，它滚动的方式不一样。你留心就能注意到，所有的酒瓶子滚起来都格外妖娆，于是我立即就朝它扑过去，把它紧紧的搂在怀里……可能我没有说清楚，医生。”伊万舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，一副意犹未尽的样子，“家里人说我喝得太多了，他们限制我喝酒。让我多想想自己的肝脏，我想不起来，毕竟我没开肠破肚和它见过面，而且今天外面太冷了，我的脑子都要被冻住了，我考虑不了那么许多，只觉得口渴。你知道吗，她们把家里的酒都藏起来了，又和附近的酒馆都打了招呼，不管去哪儿，我总喝不过瘾，所以当我看到那个瓶子里还有一些酒的时候，我就想：我得喝掉它！”

医生已经开始失去耐心了，翻出病例中的一张X光片，试图从上面找出布拉金斯基先生究竟是怎么了，但依旧礼节性的保留着对话，“嗯，然后呢？”

“它冻住了，那些酒，在瓶底冻成了一块。我想尽了方法去温暖它，甚至将它放在心窝上，但那太慢了！它融化得太慢了！我坐在马路牙子上，想出了一个好办法，为什么不打破它，将那些冰块含在嘴里呢？于是我立即打破了瓶子……”

“你当时已经喝醉了？”作为一个受过良好教育的医生，他知道酒精是不会轻易结冰的，瓶子里的一定是其他东西，同时更加无法想象有哪个正常的成年人会在寒冷的冬夜里趴在路上吸吮碎冰。

但病人伊万坦率的点了点头，“大概有一点点，之前，在其他的酒馆里，我威胁了酒保……一个或者两个，因为我去了不止一家酒馆，那些家伙都是窝囊废，一心只想讨好我的姐姐。虽然说姐姐胸部诱人，但我的拳头也不差，我想他们永远都不可能贴到姐姐的胸口上去，倒是可以用自己的脸尝尝我的拳头。”说到这里，伊万意识到自己离题了，他急忙道歉，回到那个碎了一地的酒瓶子上去，“我太高兴了，忘记了瓶子是透明的，它和冰块混在了一起，在昏黄的路灯之下，它们看起来是一模一样的。”

特别是对一个醉汉来说，医生在心里默念，同时觉得自己已经知道后来发生了什么，而自己现在又该在X光片上找什么了，在他拼命寻找着那要命的东西的时候，伊万继续讲解这个荒唐的故事，或者说，是事故。

“我想，玻璃渣，冰块，冰块，玻璃渣，虽然看起来是一样的，但玻璃不会融化，至少在我的舌头上是不行的。所以，只要我发现嘴里的东西化不了，吐掉它不就成了？于是，我把地上那些东西一块块捡起来，放进了嘴里。”

医生抬起了头。作为一个急诊室的医生，他见过了太多的例子，知道对一个醉汉来说，做出什么事都不值得吃惊，但他依旧露出一个难以置信的表情，“你不该这么做的，布拉金斯基先生。所以你是确定自己吃下了一块玻璃？你能回想起它有多大吗？你现在感觉……”

“不不不，医生。”伊万挥手打断了他的话，“我只是含着它……那是最后一块，我含着嘴里，一边走一边用舌头搅动它，心里不断琢磨，为什么它不化开呢？这都快到家了，怎么就不化开呢？它可真硬，又割人，而且就是不化开！”

显而易见，因为那是一块玻璃。医生在心里默念，他必须把视线集中在X光片上，但不管他多么仔细，看了多少遍，都没有在可能的地方找到那块玻璃。

“……然后就不见了，这块小东西从我的嘴里消失了……”伊万突然结束了讲述，无辜的摊摊手。

“等，等一下，布拉金斯基先生，你是不是漏了什么？如果那真的是块玻璃的话，是不可能凭空消失的……中间，中间是发生了什么？还是你记错了，实际上那是冰块？因为从片子上来看，你身体里没有什么异物。”医生举起X光片，耐心的向高大的男人解释，“或者，如果你现在没有什么不舒服，又不放心的话，我建议你坐在这里等一等，过一会儿再拍一张。最好，最好是等你稍微清醒一些的时候。”

“不不不！”伊万再次打断了医生，“之前的那位医生已经这样对我说过了，但是，我想的是，是……”伊万说着，把医生拉到他身后的长椅上。椅子是给等候的病人以及病人家属准备的，现在上面躺着一个人，伊万指着那人说，“我想给她拍一张。”

“这是？”医生拉开盖在那人身上的米色大衣，金亮的长发随即倾斜从里面倾泻出来。这是个女人，陷在蓬松的深灰色皮草外套中，只露出那头金发和涂着蓝色指甲油的双手。她像是被人随便扔在这张又硬又冷的椅子上的，身上却又仔仔细细的盖着一件男人的外套，医生弯下腰仔细的观察了一下，透过乱发的间隙，他看到了一张年轻美貌的脸。

“这是我妹妹。”伊万有些不好意思的抓了抓头发，“娜塔莎，我怀疑那块玻璃被她吃下去了。你瞧，她现在醉倒了，什么意识都没有，问她话也……”

“等……”这次换医生打断伊万的话了，“你是说你嘴里的玻璃块？被你妹妹吃下去了？这又是怎么回事？你喂她吃的？”

“我喂她吃那玩意儿干嘛！”伊万急忙为自己申辩，表示他不会做这样荒谬的坏事，但他又解释不清楚，眼神闪烁的说，“就是，这样……那……反正就是被她吃了！”

这个解释不会令任何人信服的，连醉汉伊万都不会相信，因为他知道自己根本什么都没说！看着紧皱眉头的医生，再想想身边的妹妹，他紧绷的肩膀塌了下来，酒精令他无法正常的思考，他甚至已经忘记了自己是如何用胡编乱造的理由向上一位诊治自己的医生解释的，眼下他只能老老实实的说出一切。

“……我含着那块东西，快到家的时候，看到娜塔莎，我的妹妹也正朝回家的那条巷子走。我见她摇摇晃晃的，还以为自己终于是喝够了，但走近了才知道不是我的眼睛出了问题，娜塔莎也喝醉了，她一脚深一脚浅朝我走来，叫着我的名字，乐呵呵的笑着。我妹妹不太露出这样的笑容，她肯定是醉得很厉害，于是我停下来看着她。我怕她发酒疯，她清醒的时候已经够疯够缠人的了，酒劲上来了还不知道要怎么折腾我……”

伊万始终微笑的脸上隐约露出了一丝恐惧，医生巧妙的抓住了这一微妙的变化，但他来不及细想，首要的是让他说出整件事的重点：“布拉金斯基先生，请告诉我重点，你的妹妹是如何把那东西吃下去的？我必须确定那块玻璃到底在谁那里。”

“她朝我挥手，我看到她手上揣着个酒瓶子，还有些亮晶晶的东西在里面晃荡，于是我急忙跑到娜塔莎身边……”

因为她手上可有一瓶酒呢！不用猜医生就知道是为了什么，他没说出口，只是趁着伊万回头去看妹妹的时候，大大翻了个白眼。

“我想娜塔莎知道我需要什么，她一直都很清楚……所以她没有把酒给我，哪怕一口就行，我只要一口，因为一口我就能把瓶子里的都干完。她没有给我，而是自己喝了起来，瓶子里剩的不多，看着它们咕咚咕咚的流进别人的嘴里，我心疼极了……然后，娜塔莎，鼓着她的腮帮子，冲我撅起了嘴……我糊涂了，全是酒精的错！酒精让我的眼前模糊一片，我以为这是在打招呼……等我回过神来，那块东西已经从我嘴里消失了。”

伊万竭力的辩解，“你可能不知道，医生，我们那里有这样的礼节，这只是一种礼节……”

“……我明白，我不需要那么多的解释但是……”医生知道所有的荒唐事都能归咎于酒醉，他只是对伊万拙略的欲盖弥彰感到头皮发麻，尴尬的提问，“我以为亲吻礼只是稍微触碰一下，所以，实际上那种礼节是需要张嘴的吗？”

“酒精害人，医生，我妹妹喝醉了，她不知道自己在干什么，而我，我也醉了，厉害得连玻璃割着自己的舌头都感觉不到疼，我就想着，哈，这张嘴里含的可都是酒……”伊万紧张的握紧了自己双手，手指慌张的搅在一起，“娜塔莎一直都对我，有些……我说不好，反正我能知道她噘着嘴是为了啥，她性子急，要是不让她高兴，我一滴都喝不上。”

“好了好了！”刚接班的医生在接诊了布拉金斯基兄妹之后已经感觉到了夜晚的漫长，现在再去细究他们之间的事也毫无意义，“救人要紧，我先为这位小姐……”

“不不不，之前的那位医生已经给了我们检查单，为我们俩，因为你也看到了，娜塔莎在来这里的路上已经醉到睡过去了，所以我先去做了检查。”伊万从一沓报告中找出一张单子，“但是轮到她的时候，那里的医生不让她……”

“这不可能，我们这里的医生……”

“她说得脱掉胸罩，X光室的那位医生对我说，必须得脱掉……”

“这是，这是……”医生抓了抓头发，他知道拍胸片确实需要脱掉身上的金属制品，然而看看这位神志不清的小姐，她不可能自己去脱掉那贴身的内衣。

伊万的脸上终于露出了难色，“我试过了，我叫不醒她，但是我又没法，没法去解开那，那种东西。我找到那位女医生，请她帮个忙，她是女的想必熟悉什么胸罩，然而她只是站在玻璃后面一动不动的冲着麦克风重复：请家属协助病人脱衣服。”

医生认识X光室的女医生，她是个不太好说话的人，拍摄X光是她的工作，其中包括帮助行动不便意识不清的病人完成检查，但明明好手好脚的家属在场，她便不会费心去做职责之外的事。他只得向伊万解释，医生的工作很辛苦，夜班更是如此，希望伊万能理解这个工作，照医生的话去做。

“你有没有妹妹呢，医生？或者姐姐，或者什么年轻的女性家属，你想过脱掉她们的胸罩吗？”

“这……”他知道伊万在强词夺理，但想到内衣，特别是身边这位面容姣好的女性的内衣，他又控制不住的脸红起来，连道理都讲不下去了。

“老实说医生，我的好医生……我没碰过那玩意儿，只知道有好多个小钩子，我不会，不知道要怎么解开它们，况且这是穿在我亲妹妹身上的，我怎么……”说着说着，伊万的嘴唇打起颤来，“其他人也就算了，咬咬牙，撕开也成，但这可是娜塔莎，要是弄到一半，她醒过来了……我都不敢想那种情景。医生，你可是医生，救死扶伤是你的职责不是吗？”

医生快要被这个酒鬼说服，拯救生命总是第一位的，在希波克拉底誓言之下，为了救人脱掉一个两个胸罩真的算不上什么。但是当他面对着这张年轻的，漂亮的，粉色的脸庞，望着那酒醉之后的甜蜜微笑，朝着鼓起的胸口伸出手的时候，又犹豫了。

“你说，她穿着那玩意儿吗？”医生去看伊万，“我知道很多人，女人，她们不兴戴那种东西。”

伊万花了一些时间去反应，他虽然是醉了，但对医生的任何话都非常认真，无比凝重的注视着妹妹的胸口，如同猎鹰盯着一对野兔，目不转睛了好半天终于吐出一句，“我不知道，我一次都没有戴过，不知道用上了那种东西会让胸部产生何种变化。但是我妹妹是有胸罩的，她有很多，还有我姐姐，下雨天的时候她们把胸罩们晾在厕所里，我一走进去，那些东西就像冰冷的鬼魂一样，往我头上罩，足有成千上万那么多，挥都挥不开。”

“我认为，应该由你先确认一下，毕竟你是她的哥哥。”医生抓住伊万的手，希望他能高抬贵手为自己行个方便。而伊万宁愿去火炉里抓烧红的炭也不肯轻轻的触碰一下妹妹的胸部，这是他的原则问题，原则建立在自己的任何行为都不能被妹妹误会成示好，因为妹妹会把任何行为都认为是对她的示好，所以主动摸敏感部位无异于一场求婚，那会要了他的命。就在他们牵着对方的手，从毕恭毕敬的谦让软磨硬泡到浓情蜜意的推搡，一个没有留神就一拳正中了躺着的娜塔莉亚的胸口。

娜塔莎被他们打醒了，这是两个男人堵上尊严的一次扳手腕，双方都使出了不小的力道，砂锅那么大的拳头以螺旋的方式陷进了姑娘柔软的胸口之中。不过，娜塔莎不同于其他姑娘，她的哥哥是一个在寒夜之中口嚼玻璃瓶的硬汉，她喝高之后也不会差到哪里去，所以她只是坐起来，迷迷糊糊的看着周围，就像是在个再普通不过的早晨醒来一般自然，睡眼惺忪的抬起手伸了个懒腰。肩上的大衣从她的身上滑落，显露出女性优美的线条，她惬意发出了一声细细的呻吟，慵懒的神情和略显杂乱的头发没有消减她的美貌，反而使得那张脸更加妩媚。

在那个瞬间，医生只觉得浸在春风之中，那风甚至有股甜味，令人的脸颊发热，他是那样一个认真克制的人，这会儿却觉得自己也饮过了酒，有种头晕目眩的感觉。他知道都是错觉，但已经没有了办法，无法将视线从这如同刚盛开的花朵般的姑娘身上移开，他可以用春天里所有的鲜花来形容她，但没有哪个春天比得上她。然而她对着他，却完全没有看到他，一睁开，那双眼睛就紧紧的盯着另一边的伊万，嘴边的浅笑好比是花瓣上剔透的露珠，又让这朵花更显鲜活。

“我睡着了？”娜塔莎问自己的哥哥，随手整理着金发，她的酒也没醒，动作不怎么灵活，看起来反倒是有些可爱，“我们为什么来医院？”

伊万凑过去，但也不敢离得太近了，他确实是关心妹妹的，只是怕她扑过来，把她当做了加热中的油锅来处理，小心翼翼的问道，“你有没有觉得哪里不舒服？”

“我可好着呢。”娜塔莎说着，就往伊万那边靠，硬生生的就把中间的医生挤了出去，“我也没忘记刚才发生了什么……”

“那只是一个意外，但是听着，现在有个紧急的问题……”伊万打断她，现在不是解释那个吻的时候，他只想让她快些去做检查，但他的话也立即被妹妹打断了。

“随你怎么说，哥哥，但发生过的事就是发生过了，你看，你还在我嘴里放了一块糖呢。”娜塔莎咯咯的笑着，不知从哪里摸出一块小东西，放在手掌上展示自己的证据，“我都舍不得吃，当时我就吐出来藏了起来……而且，这东西都不会化，真是神奇的糖块。”

显而易见，这就是那块玻璃渣，医生和伊万终于松了一口气。伊万更是一把抱住妹妹，“谢天谢地！”他激动的说，“我们得去庆祝一下，为了你，妹妹！”

“当然，值得庆祝，不过是为了我们。”虽然娜塔莎醉得不知道他们讲到根本不是同一件事，但她显然是知道怎么让哥哥高兴的，“去喝一杯怎么样？”

伊万立即跳了起来，顺手把娜塔莎也拉了起来，他牵着妹妹的手，快活的在医院的走廊上跳起了舞，“我们要跳着舞去。”

“外面可能还在下雪。”娜塔莎说，但她已经跟上了伊万的步伐，优美的旋转了起来。

“那就更要跳啦，然后所有的雪花也会跟着一起跳，一切都会起舞，和我们一起旋转。”

一边的医生终于忍不住，小声的嘀咕了一句，“……这是因为喝醉了，头晕。”

他声音引起了娜塔莎的注意，她转头，这才发现身边还有这么个大活人，“对了，我们来医院到底是干什么的，哥哥？还有这个……玩意……”她看了一眼这个玩意，医生，又去问伊万，“你刚才和他围着我在说什么？”

“没什么，他问我你有没有穿胸罩。”伊万回答，尽管断章取义但谁能说他的回答不诚实呢？说完他就拿起椅子上的外套，作势是要走了。于是娜塔莎皱起眉头，用一种看向臭虫蟑螂的眼神看了可怜的医生一眼，便搭上哥哥的手一起往外走。

“谢谢，医生！”

伊万留下这句话就和妹妹消失在了走廊尽头，而忙活到现在的医生只能呆呆的站在原地，他试图回味刚才发生的事，但整件事匆忙得像是一场梦，仔细回想却觉得什么都想不起来。不过他手上拿着伊万从娜塔莎那里偷偷拿走，扔过来的玻璃渣，足以证明一切都是真的，他也记得娜塔莎最后满是嫌弃的厌恶神情，细细一想竟然产生了一种前所未有的良好感觉，连手里酒瓶的玻璃渣看起来都宛如水晶一样晶莹。

这是甜的，他突然觉得，这是从那张嘴里吐出来的，所以一定是甜的，甚至产生了放进嘴里品尝的欲望。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 露这么会喝他妹妹不可能不会啊，吨吨吨吨吨起来肯定也是不要命的！
> 
> 感觉这对兄妹就是很会让人掉入万劫不复的地狱，没办法，为了两个大美人，也是心甘情愿的


End file.
